In the manufacture of a photovoltaic device, semiconductor material is deposited on a substrate. This may be accomplished by subliming or sputtering the semiconductor and directing the vaporized semiconductor towards the glass substrate surface, such that the vaporized semiconductor condenses and is deposited on the substrate, forming a solid, thin semiconductor film, or layer.